


Love is just a chemical reaction.

by CaptainLupo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLupo/pseuds/CaptainLupo
Summary: Chloe Taylor is a divorced 35 year old woman who moves to a new town with her two children, however her life and everything she knows is turned upside down by a certain blue haired scientist.





	Love is just a chemical reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first ever fic ! hope you enjoy !xxx

Music blared in the car as Chloe Taylor drove into her new town. The 35 year old woman smiled contently, this was a fresh start for her and her two children, away from their old life after the messy divorce. Her two children sat in the back of the silver car arguing as siblings do, testing their mothers patience as her plump lips changed into a tight line as she stared at them through the rear view mirror. "Ugh you're so annoying" The oldest sibling growled in annoyance at her younger sister, " At least I'm not an idiot !" The younger sister retorted back. They began to argue back and forth, Chloe's green eyes narrowed in annoyance and her grip on the staring wheel tightened making her already pale knuckles even whiter. 'I haven't had enough wine to deal with this!' She thought. The arguing grew louder and Chloe was just getting pissed off now! She abruptly slammed on the car breaks, sending the car to a sudden halt and the children screamed. Chloe turned around to look at the troublesome two," Enough ! SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE!" The children went silent instantly, and mumbled brief apologies , taking a deep breath Chloe's expression softened," Look Rose, Courtney just behave today were in a new town, fresh start. Lets just enjoy today huh?" She looked at the kids hopefully, she knew the divorce was hard on them, but also knew it was for the best. "The only arguing I want today is over what takeaway we should order tonight" She grinned, the kids smiled back. "Okay mum" The oldest Rose said before returning to her phone. Chloe began driving again taking in the lovely weather.   
Rose is the oldest child 17, 18 in a month, she has her mothers platinum blond locks but her fathers chocolate brown eyes. She's tall and slender due to her volleyball activities and track. Her hair fell to shoulders in a beautiful wavy fashion much like her mothers, except Chloe's was longer her curls cascaded to the middle of her back. she was outgoing and loud, and a could get into trouble out of boredom. Courtney was the younger sibling shy but intelligent she's a small frail thing, with mosey brown hair and emerald eyes, she constantly tugged at her sweater shit sleeves in an anxious manner over thinking about the move to the new town. She's 14 years old but rather intelligent for her age. She looks out the window trying to calm her nerves. She makes idle chatter for the remainder of the ride with her mum and sister. She wishes she could be more like her popular and outgoing sister yet she was too timid, she looked up to her beautiful mother the most, she wish she had her platinum locks the gracefully cascaded down her back, with emerald green eyes that sparkled like gems and her plump red stained lips that parted to revel pearly white teeth. Her mother was beautiful looking to young to have two teenage children with hardly a wrinkle and cute freckles dotting her soft features, with a hourglass figure with a plump behind and breasts, she won the jackpot on the genetic lottery . "We're almost there!" Chloe said in a singsong voice turning around quickly to send them a brilliant smile. Courtney snapped out of her thoughts and sighed, she was just happy it was a Friday so she didn't have to start school just yet. She grimaced at the thought.  
They pulled up to their new house in a suburban neighborhood, it was an unremarkable neighborhood or so they thought Courtney spotted the house opposite seemed to have a spaceship made out of junk in the pathway, she was intrigued but then made eye contact with the boy who seemed to live in that house who starred at her through the window. She inwardly cringed realising the family wouldn't likely come out to welcome them, she groaned she did not like to socialise.

1st Person (Chloe's POV)  
I beamed as I pulled the car into our new driveway, luckily the house was already set up mostly thanks to my brother in law and his brothers driving our furniture over. He told me he left the clothing boxes and other stuff like that in the hallway for us to sort out. We had a couple of boxes in the car boot too. I eagerly stepped out the car smoothing out my tight pencil skirt and stretched. My daughters soon followed, rose groaning "God about fucking time!, I thought i was gonna die of boredom" I rolled my eyes passing her and kissing her on the cheek, "Now hun, help me with these boxes please" She hummed in response Courtey following, "How about chinese ?" Courtney suggested, "Pizza". " Well heads or tails I reply handing Rose and Courtney a box each, before grabbing one myself. As i slammed the boot shut I heard a surprisingly close voice bellow "Howdy neighbours!" I dropped the box in shock, dropping the heavy box on my heel'd foot " AW FUCK!" I shouted in agony. I stumbled back to lean on the car as my daughters ran out the house eyes wide. Rose laughed and rolled her eyes seeing the situation. "Way to greet the new neighbours" She said sarcastically. "L-Look what you ur D-D-UGH-did jerry" A rough voice snickered, "y-yeah wait to go" I finally looked at the family sending them a sheepish smile. My eyes immediately snapped to a older man with unkempt blue hair, and a shit eating grin on his face as his slender hand grasped a flask and taking a swig as he winked at me. "Well he-hello to the neighbourhood toots"

Little did the curvy woman know but this interaction has just completely changed to course of her life. 

* * *

This is my first ever fic ! This chapter was just getting to know the family and how they look !

 


End file.
